The Slumber Party
by ieroismyhero
Summary: Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Caroline, Lauren, Lauren's parents, Tim and the rest of the kids in there class.  The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.  This in one of the storys I've made up for my Caroline Cullen character.


**The Slumber Party**

Caroline Cullen was getting ready for yet another day at Forks high school.

She then went outside to see what her siblings were doing.

Edward was coming up the drive in a yellow porche. Wow said Caroline going straight over to it. Don't touch it snapped Edward. Edward then turned to Alice and told her that he's bought her this porche as a bribe to go and kidnap Bella and keep her here while he's away hunting and Alice agreed. WHAT cried Caroline that mean that that clutz is going to be staying here for two nights? Stop calling her that snapped Edward. Alice then said don't worry Caroline I've invited Lauren so you won't feel left out. Esme is arranging it with her parents right now and she will be coming because I've seen it. Edward that told Alice that he can't believe she's done that and then said you've seen the crude pictures they draw of Bella in the cafeteria. Then he said I have a good mind to take this porche back right now. Alice then said look you know Caroline finds it hard adjusting to people so it would be great for her to have her friend here and it will make it look more like a slumber party. Edward agreed but then he warned Caroline that he didn't want her teasing Bella and calling her names. Caroline got really annoyed and said that she'd had far worse said and done to her when she was still human and that there was no one to protect her. Edward ignored her and said to Alice that he wants her to drive the porche regularly or he will take it back. Caroline then said that she's going to ask Lauren if she wants to see a movie tomorrow night so we could take the porche. Edward then told Alice that he would defiantly take it back if he hears that she's been letting Caroline drive it. OH FUCK YOU EDWARD shouted Caroline and Emmett roared with laughter. Alice told Caroline to calm down and do what she normally does and ask Rosalie if she could take her car.

Rosalie then appeared and immediately said she could because Caroline was as sick of Bella as she was.

Caroline then went to hug Rosalie but Rosalie told her not to because she was wearing a new dress. She then went to make out with Emmett before he left on the hunting trip.

Caroline then went over to Jasper to try and calm herself down but he said that he wanted to go and say goodbye to Alice. Edward then had a go at Caroline for thinking nasty things about Bella and Caroline screamed STOP READING MY MIND FREAK and stormed off to her room.

Then Carlisle came outside and said to Edward I see you got the porche for Alice. He then told Alice to go and get Bella's things then wait for her at her house until she gets home from and school then said that they will drop Caroline off at school on the way to there hunting trip. Then he asked where Caroline was and weather she was ok because she sounded really upset. The others sighed, rolled there eyes and said she's fine she's just gone to her room.

Caroline then appeared and said moodily "I'm here now". Emmett started laughing at her and Caroline stormed over to him and elbowed him so hard that he fell over. Emmett looked embarrassed as everyone except Edward laughed at him. Edward would of userly had laughed but he was angry with Caroline because she kept making fun of Bella and was going to have Lauren staying at the Cullens house and he wouldn't be there to protect Bella from the crude teasing.

They all got into Carlisle's car Caroline was sat next to Jasper who was sat in the middle and her upset and anger was starting to ease slightly. Edward was sat right in front of her and he could read her thoughts as if she was shouting them at him but for once she didn't care and she kept thinking up more just to annoy him. Edward did he best to ignore her and stay calm.

When they got to the school Caroline said as she was getting out of the car "I hope you all have a good time" and then screamed EXCEPT FOR YOU EDWARD and slammed the car door.

Emmett howled with laughter. Carlisle said maybe the hormones are kicking in after over a century but then reassured Edward that she will soon adjust to Bella. Then Carlisle seamed concerned about the kids at the school laughing at Caroline. Edward just sighed. That was the one thing that annoyed him about Carlisle how he was always fussing over Caroline.

Caroline didn't care how much trouble she was in she just wanted to get into school and see Lauren. Lauren was waiting outside for her and said she was really excited about the slumber party. Caroline pleadingly said you are really coming aren't you and she said of course I am and Caroline said phew I was scared of been left to put up with clutz on my own. Lauren told her that they could both have a good laugh at clutz. Caroline then asked her if she wanted to go to the movies tomorrow night since it was Friday and they had no school the next day. Lauren said yes because it was one of there favourite things to do together. Caroline told her that Rosalie said they could take her car and Lauren was really excited and found it totally amazing that Caroline knew how to drive.

In all these classes that day one of them would pull there desk up to the other so they were sitting right next to each other. Caroline would complain about how Bella is driving her crazy and how she hates how all her family love her. The teacher would always tell them to move the desk back. The annoying boy Tim was listening in to what they were saying and would say to his friends that they are lesbians and were going to be spending two nights scaring a bed and having lesbian sex. One of Tim's friends started winding him up and saying that he bets Tim has had a threesome with them and drew a picture of him in bed with them. Tim said that he wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole because they act like kindergartens. Caroline grabbed the hold of the picture and ranted about how vial it was and threw it at the boys and careful not to throw it to hard but it still hurt them.

In the cafeteria at lunch time Caroline and Lauren did there usual making fun of Bella and drawing crude pictures of her. When they were coming out of the cafeteria Lauren needed to go to the bathroom. Caroline went back into the cafeteria to where Bella was sitting. She was sat at the table on her own so Caroline went over to her. She climbed on the table and sat on it so her feet were on Bella's knee. Bella gasped and asked her what was wrong. Caroline told her that she wishes she would run off with her doggy friend because she's sick of her family fussing round her all the time and going on about how wonderful she is and how Carlisle and Esme love her more then her. Bella pleaded with Caroline to stop this and that she's here because she loves Edward not to take her parents love from her. Then Jessica, Mike, Eric and Angela appeared. Mike started laughing at Caroline and Jessica went over to her and said "hello little munch kin you do know that were not allowed to sit on the tables don't you"? Caroline got off the table giving Jessica a very evil stair. Lauren then appeared and told Jessica not to talk to her friend like that.

Lauren's dad picked them up from school. They went to Lauren's first so she could her things and then Lauren's dad dropped them off at the Cullens house.

When they got inside they went to the stairs to go straight up to Caroline's room but Esme appeared and told them to come back downstairs once they had taken Lauren's things upstairs so they could all be downstairs for when Bella arrives. Caroline sarcasticly said "oh I didn't know we needed the red carpet rolled out for her. Esme told her to stop it and that she was to be nice to Bella or she won't be going to the movies tomorrow night.

When Bella arrived and Esme ordered them Italian food Caroline and Lauren shared a pizza. Alice painted the toenails and finger nails black. Esme said "oh Caroline I don't know why everything has to be black and horrible these days " and Caroline just grinned cheekily.

When Bella phoned Jacob to tell him about the kidnapping Caroline and Lauren both screeched with laughter SHE KIDNAPPED HER and Esme hissed at them to shut up.

When Bella said she was going to be and it was really early and Esme was seeing her upstairs Caroline and Lauren were laughing and saying what a miserable cow Bella is. Esme warned them that she has ears and can hear everything there saying.

Then Caroline and Lauren said they were going to watch a movie in Caroline's room. Esme said "why don't you watch it down here with me and Rosalie" and Caroline said no because her and Lauren wanted time with just each other. They smirked at Bella as they walked past her.

Esme said to Bella I bet she would of brought the movie downstairs if Carlisle had asked her.

Caroline wished that Esme wouldn't think like that granted she was more of a daddys girl but at the moment Caroline wanted to spend time with Lauren because in 3 years they would be graduating from Forks high school and Lauren would be off to college and Caroline would be still stuck as a 14 year old and it will be same as the other friends she's had in past decades and also her family were pissing her off fussing around Bella as if she was a 5 year old.

Once they were in Caroline's room they put The Simpsons movie on and did homework and studied while they watched it and they laughed about Bella.

That night when they went to bed Lauren decided she didn't want to sleep on the sofa bed in Caroline's room and into Caroline's double bed. They lay top and tail and sat talking most of the night.

The next day after they got ready for school they went to go downstairs. Bella was in front of them and they said to each other this should be fun. As they were walking downstairs Caroline said her Bella should we walk downstairs in the style if you? Then she lay down and rolled down the stairs to imitate Bella falling downstairs while Lauren howling with laughter. Then Esme appeared as Caroline was lying at the foot of the stairs laughing and shouted at her that she had just cleaned the carpet and didn't want her creasing it and to get up and stop been silly. Caroline got up still laughing and said sorry mom and ran out of the house to go to school.

When they got to the car Caroline complained that Bella was sitting in the front and said to Alice I'm suppose to be your sister. Alice told her to get in the back and stop complaining and Lauren said please Caroline don't make me sit in the back with clutz.

On the way to school Alice was complaing to Bella that Edward was going to take the porche back if she didn't drive it. Then Caroline said "I told you Alice let me and Lauren take it to the movies tonight and Alice said "Edward would defiantly take it back if I let you drive it".

At school Caroline and Lauren spent there time chasing Tim while he shouted rude words at them. Alice kept grabbing hold of Caroline telling her to stop it because she was worried about her forgetting herself and accidently killing him.

When Bella jumped on the back of Jacob's motorcycle Caroline and Lauren found it totally funny and Caroline said to Mike "don't worry Bella uses everyone when Edward isn't around". Lauren said that she wishes she could ride on Jacob's motorbike and Caroline said ew. They both continued laughing about Bella running away. Alice shoved them both back into school and told them to get to class.

On the way home Caroline was sat in the front and Lauren was right behind her and they both kept laughing about Bella and making up storys of how she will trip getting off the motorcycle and how many times she will fall over while she's in la push. It was annoying Alice and she was doing her very best to ignore them.

When they got home Caroline and Lauren ran into the house laughing and they chorused "hi Esme" as they ran past her and Esme happily said hello. Then Alice appeared and told her about Bella running off with Jacob. Esme looked worried but told her not to worry because they seam good friends and said that she doesn't think he will hurt her. She then told Esme about how Caroline had spent the day chasing the annoying boy Tim around and Esme gushed about how sweet she thought it was. Alice sighed, rolled her eyes and told Esme about how Caroline and Lauren stood laughing when Bella ran off with Jacob and Esme said "I wish they would stop making fun of our dead Bella".

When Caroline heard Bella arrive home she felt very disappointed. Lauren told her not to worry and lets just have some fun.

Just before they left to go to the movies they went in to Edward's room where Bella was and her that she's stupid and miserable for never having any and said that they had no time to mope around because they were off to the movies. Then Esme appeared and gave Caroline firm instructions that her and Lauren were to go no where else in Rosalie's car and were to come straight home after the movie had finished.

When Caroline and Lauren had run excitedly off to the garage Esme told Bella to just ignore them and that they would live in the movie theatre if they were allowed.

In the car on the way to the movies Caroline and Lauren listened to music and sang along. They also laughed about Bella and Caroline said maybe we should of asked her if she wanted to come with us and Lauren screeched no way and they both couldn't stop laughing.

At the movies before the movie came on Lauren said to Caroline that she's dreading tomorrow because she will have to go home. Caroline told her that she was dreading it too. They Lauren asked if they could stay up all night that night and Caroline said yeah sure because after all she hadn't been able to sleep for over a century.

Then the movie started.

Esme had told Alice to watch that Caroline and Lauren weren't going anywhere else and Alice reassured her that they weren't and told her when they were on there way home.

When Caroline and Lauren got home they ran into the house laughing and quickly said hello and goodnight and ran upstairs laughing. Esme said to Alice I hope there not going to wake Bella.

Once Caroline and Lauren were in Caroline's room and in there pyjamas they sat in Caroline's bed and talked about how the good the movie was and what movie they should go and see next and drew more crude pictures of Bella.

Later on Lauren fell asleep and Caroline heard Edward had arrived home. Her bedroom was only separated from his by a wall so she listened to what he was saying to Bella. She did her best to make sure there were no thoughts in her head so Edward couldn't hear them. She mimicked been sick a few times. Then Lauren woke up and they both listend at the wall laughing and mimicked been sick trying there best to be quiet so Edward wouldn't hear them.

Edward could hear them just he ignore them. He only had eyes for Bella.

The next morning Lauren's dad came for her. Lauren complained about having to go home. Caroline carried her stuff downstairs for her. When they got downstairs Carlisle was talking to Lauren's dad. Lauren went over to him and said "hi Carlisle" and smiled sweetly at him. She had a secret crush on Carlisle but she never told Caroline. Then Lauren's dad yelled at Lauren about Caroline carrying her stuff downstairs for her. Caroline told him it was ok because Lauren is her guest. He then shouted at Lauren for never offering to carry Caroline's stuff for her when she stays at there house.

Caroline and Lauren complained about not seeing each other until Monday. They hugged, then Lauren went home and Caroline went back up to her room.


End file.
